


Safeguard

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: It wasn’t hard to tell that Susan was a telepath once Talia got close, but it’s no longer Talia’s secret to keep.
Relationships: Control/Susan Ivanova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Safeguard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spring_gloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_gloom/gifts).



“And the Lieutenant Commander?” the man asks. 

Control sits with her hands gripping the chair’s armrests like it’s a throne. “I already told you. The blip got to Winters before I could obtain anything of use.” 

“But Miss Winters became close with her, correct?”

Not just Miss Winters. The pit in her chest deepens, nostalgic for the days she once begged to end. She lifts her chin. “Yes.”

“It says her mother was a telepath. Low level, but it begs the question…” 

With lips that still taste like Susan’s, she scoffs. “She couldn’t be less like us if she tried.” 


End file.
